


Whore

by Habanero00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Comfort Sex, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Rape, Slice of Life, Top Park Chanyeol, Violence, chanchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Human life is really depressing...Jongdae and Chanyeol know about it too much.





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so please understand when some mistakes appear. You can also cheek this story on my aff account. Be prepared for an emotional rollercoaster.

*****

 

It was a spring morning, although one of the cooler. My wedding day. A day that I had to remember for the rest of my life as one of my most beautiful memories. How false is the notion of eternity. 

  

It was a spring morning following year. The day of my divorce. This day, I definitely will remember for the rest of my life. 

 

 

 

I was a young doctor. Family and friends used to say that I was an exceptionally good doctor. That it hasn't been like me for a long time. They also used to say that I and Hwarang fit together perfectly. That we will have a happy and successful marriage. And maybe it would be if Hwarang didn't decide to satisfy half of the city. I wondered why everyone was staring and laughing at me. Now when I know, I'd laugh at myself too, knowing that my wife was cheating on me with every man she met. 

 

Her playing around with them didn't hurt me as much, as the betrayal, I'd experienced from my relatives. My best friend, even my father knew everything, and no one said anything. Probably because she slept with them too. So it wasn't a difficult decision for me to pack my things and quit everything when I picked up the divorce papers. I got in the car and without looking back, I left my hometown, deciding to move to the other side of the country. 

 

I settled in a small village far away from civilization. There was only a grocery store, a small church, and several single-family houses. I lived in one of them, and in the neighborhood of my house, there was only a small building in a dilapidated condition. It didn’t bother me, because at least I had peace from intrusive neighbors. Nobody cared about who you are or what is happening to you. Everyone lived his life, and it totally suited me. 

 

Until once I was unlucky to find out who lives in the house opposite mine, on the other side of the road. He was a young man, possibly a little younger than me. And I wouldn't care about him totaly if he didn't remind me of my ex-wife. Well, he spent his evenings dressed in a provocative manner, standing on the street with his thumb up. In short, he was a whore and didn't look as if he was ashamed of it. I tried not to pay attention to his actions, and every evening I would close the curtains in the windows, but that didn't help me in driving away from my thoughts from Hwarang, and the guy, who kept reminding me of her's betrayal. 

 

I was unlucky when I first came across him while shopping at the store. It was an early morning, and as usual, I went to buy my favorite, menthol cigarettes. After paying for the tobacco, I turned around without checking if anyone was standing behind me, and because the store was very small, I accidentally ran into someone. And it must have been him. Of all the people living in this remote area, it must have been this gigolo. 

 

 

\- I'm sorry, you lost something. - he said first, giving me the cigarettes I dropped. 

 

\- What are you staring at, twat!? - I growled in his direction and tearing away the cigarettes from his hands, I left the store, wiping the pack up my pants. 

 

 

I saw the moron eyed me, but I didn't care. People like him mean nothing to me. I returned to my home and since then I've changed the time of going to the store, to completely eliminate the possibility of meeting him. I had peace for weeks. I focused on a job that involved taking patients in the office at my home. I also accepted people from the village, but knowing that they aren't the richest, I was giving them discounts. 

 

And, unfortunately, the day came again when I had to face this bitch. He knocked on my door late in the evening and without a peephole, unfortunately, I opened it. As soon as I saw his face, I wanted to close it, but he stopped the door, inserting a foot between it and the wall. 

 

 

\- What do you want? - I snapped, not hiding that he isn’t welcome here. 

 

\- I heard you're a doctor. - he said with a hoarse voice. 

 

\- What does this have to do with you? - I raised my eyebrow, not understanding why he’d come to me. 

 

\- I'm sick, I need your help. - he said, coughing hard, so I moved away, to not infect myself, God knows what. 

 

\- You must have mistaken something, dude. - I tried to slam the door, but the bastard stopped me again. 

 

\- People from the village told me that you’re accepting residents for a lower fee. Help me, I feel really bad. - he looked hopefully and it made me feel even more disgusted. 

 

\- I accept people, not whores from the street. Unless you pay more. - I replied, finding a new idea to get rid of him. 

 

\- I really don’t have more. - he whimpered. 

 

\- You can always use your mouth, they probably pay you well for it. - I smiled brazenly, reaching for the trouser belt. 

 

\- You’re the same trash as they all are! - the man said through his teeth, moving from my door.

 

\- Go back where you belong twat, on the street! - I yelled after him, then slammed the door. 

 

 

In this way, I got rid of the troublesome problem for a good few weeks. I haven’t seen him since then, and the street was empty until one evening something happened, that I've never thought I'll ever witness. 

 

*********

 

As this guy hasn't been standing on the street for a very long time, I stopped covering the windows. It was late evening and I had a lot of paperwork, so going to sleep wasn’t an option. I made a new cup of coffee and decided to take a small break. When it was ready, I went to the living room and sat in one of the armchairs arranged by the glass wall. There was terrible weather outside. A strong wind was blowing and the rain was jamming on all sides. But it wasn’t bothering me, because I was sitting in a warm home. 

 

The coffee was relaxing and I enjoyed the rest. The spell disappeared when I noticed a well-known figure crossing the threshold of his home. I rolled my eyes, because will I have to watch him until the end of my days? Something inside me, however, didn’t allow me to get up but to watch his behavior. It was weird. Usually, the man emanated self-confidence and arrogance. Now, he seemed to be scared when he looked around his backyard once again. I got up from the armchair and stood closer to the window to have a better view. The man was wearing ordinary clothes. Not a pair of leather trousers with a patterned shirt, but blue jeans and a gray hoodie. He looked too ordinary, so what was he doing outside in this weather? I began to feel some strange irritation. Just like I want to shout to him ''stop fooling around and go home''. However, he still stared into space and putting a hood on his head, he moved toward the gate of his yard. 

 

Then I felt a squeeze in my stomach and I was really scared because out of the corner of my eye I noticed a slowly approaching black van. I didn’t know why I was behaving like that because I didn’t care about this slutty boy, and yet the mysterious force stopped me in the place and told me to look at what was about to come. The boy saw the van approaching, and from his posture, it could be guessed that he was terrified. Two tall, muscular men got out of it. In a fraction of a second, they threw themselves on the smaller one, pulling him into the car. I didn’t even have time to blink when they left. 

 

I stood still, and my body was covered with cold sweat. The first thought that went through my head is that I was a witness to kidnapping. I wanted to call the police, but I felt sick. What if they say I worked with them because I didn't help him and just stood there and stared out the window? Walking around the room back and forth, I wondered what to do, until I heard the squeaking of tires, and ran to the window. I saw the same car again and the same guys got out of it. This time, however, they looked like they were pulling something out of the car. And I really thought I’d vomit when they threw the same man they’d just kidnapped on the sidewalk in front of their car. Immediately after that, the vehicle left and to my surprise, a small child ran out of the house. It looked like five years old. 

 

The boy approached the unmoving man and sat down on the sidewalk next to his head. After he grabbed the man by his hair and tried to pick him up, I knew he wanted the unconscious guy to get up. The man, however, didn't move, only with a trembling hand pointed at the house, probably wanting the child to come back. I couldn't look at it because something didn't fit in here. Why he was selling his body when he had a small child at home? He wasn't afraid that it'd see what he was doing? That it'd be ashamed, abhorred, afraid? The worst, however, was what I began to feel. An overwhelming sense of guilt that I could make a mistake in my judgment. I dressed my jacket and grabbed an umbrella because my conscience wouldn’t let me stand by. I crossed the road and immediately found myself in the yard of my neighbor, whom I had tried to avoid for the last few months as best I could. Karma really is a bitch, I thought. 

 

I approached the man. He was in a worse condition than I thought. He was lying in a puddle of rain and his pants were dirty from mud, blood and other substances, the origin of which I didn't want to think about. He lacked the upper cloth, so I could look at his back, which was in a deplorable condition. There were a lot of wounds on them, traces of cigarette burns, scratches and bruises. The man was breathing very shallowly. I crouched to check if he was conscious. His left eye was blue and swollen, his lips were cut open, and his eyebrows were scarred. There were also traces of smothering on his neck, and numerous bruises and scrapes on his chest and arms. 

 

 

\- Motherfuckers. - I bit my lip because I might not like him, but I didn't want something terrible to happen to him. 

 

 

I shook him lightly until he opened his eyes with difficulty. As soon as he saw my face, he turned with a grimace, avoiding eye contact. But then he shuddered because he met with a worried look of the little boy, who was pulling his small hands to him. I noticed that tears were beginning to flow on the man's face. He turned back to me but closed his eyes to avoid looking at me. 

 

 

\- I'm begging you, take him away. I’ll do everything, just take him away from here. - he said with difficulty and a very hoarse voice, so without thinking, I picked up the boy and took him to my house, thinking it'd be safer for him than leaving him in their house, knowing those guys could come back in each moment. The toddler didn’t argue and let me take him inside. I put him in the living room and ran for the towel to dry him. 

 

\- What happened to DeDe? - he asked when I was drying his damp hair. I guessed he was asking about that man, but I couldn't tell him that he probably was dying. - Please, save my brother! - the boy looked at me with big eyes, tearing up. Unable to bear it, I asked him to wait inside, and I left the house again. 

 

 

I went to the unconscious man and grabbing him under his knees, I picked him up from the sidewalk to take him home. It was crazy, but I couldn’t leave him. It was no longer about who he was. No one deserved to die on the street as the worst dog. I wanted to help him. I felt that I’d made a big mistake, not doing it before, but maybe now I could fix it. I took him to the office where I treated patients on a daily basis and took care of his wounds. When I finished, I moved him to a spare room and hooked him to IV. Then I took care of the boy, whom I changed into dry clothes and gave him a warm dinner to eat. Toddler after eating insisted that he wants to visit his brother, so I let him into the room, and the boy immediately took a seat on the bed next to him. After all, I didn't have the strength to separate them, so I closed the door from their room and returned to the living room. I sat in the chair, lighting up a cigarette, once again analyzing what had really happened. My head started to ache, and the mirage in front of my eyes meant that soon after I'd extinguished my cigarette, I fell asleep. 

 

 

*********

 

 

I woke up in the morning through the bang that came from the upper floor. Remembering what happened the day before, I jumped from my chair and ran upstairs. As soon as I crossed the threshold of the room, something hard flew towards me, but fortunately, I was able to dodge in time, and thanks to this, the alarm clock, which previously stood on the bedside table, crashed against the wall, not my head. 

 

 

\- Stay away! - I heard a hoarse cry, so I looked towards the bed. The man whom I saved life yesterday, was sitting on the floor. He was shaking, holding his little brother in grip as if he thought I'd come to hurt them. 

 

\- All right, I won't do anything, so try to calm down. - I raised my hands to indicate that I have no malicious intentions. The man took a moment to regain control of himself, but he still didn't move a millimeter from the cold floor. 

 

\- What am I doing here? - he asked, looking at me suspiciously. 

 

\- I helped you after ... You know, after what those fuckers did to you. - I replied, avoiding his eyes because I felt ashamed. 

 

\- I have no money. I won’t be able to pay you unless you wait until I get back to work. - I noticed him hugging the boy and whispering something in his ear. Then the toddler got up, freeing himself from his brother’s grasp. He passed me in the doorway and left the room, going down the stairs. 

 

\- I don’t want your money. - I said when I realized that he didn’t want the boy to be a witness to our conversation. 

 

\- You don’t want? - he snorted, turning to me. His eyes shone with anger and disgust. - You said something else not so long ago. What made you suddenly change your mind? Your conscience has begun to bite you because a boy who was sleeping around was raped in front of your eyes? Shouldn’t you be happy? You always wanted it for me. - he said in one breath, and I didn’t defend myself, because what he said was partly true. 

 

\- I'm sorry. - I said, sitting on the floor on the other side of the room because this conversation wasn't easy for me either. 

 

\- Shove it up to your ass. - The man tried to get up from the floor, but he staggered on weak legs and fell on the bedding. 

 

\- You should rest. Your body is really in a terrible condition. - I went to him to help him lie down, but he immediately brushed my hand off. 

 

\- Do you think I don't know it? - he gasped, clenching his fists. 

 

\- Then why are you doing this? At your age, it isn't hard to find a job. Couldn't you look for something better, than hooking? - I was nervous, but I regretted it when I saw a disappointed look on his face. 

 

\- Congratulations on a successful life, Mr. Doc. I wish we all had as easily as you. - he replied with contempt. 

 

\- If you envy me so much, why don't you become one? Instead, you prefer to wiggle your ass on the street because it's easier! You don't need to bother with studying, looking for a job. You just suck a few guys and you're set for a whole week. - I didn't even think about what I was saying, but I knew that I had carried too far when I felt a burning cheek after the shorter man slapped me. 

 

\- I'd like you to stand there for once instead of me. You would see how it is when you're worth nothing. When everyone looks at you with contempt and disgust. You would know how it feels when you hate yourself. When someone's touch strips you out of dignity and pride. Then maybe you could be able to understand me a little. - the man shouted in my face, shaking with emotions. I took a deep breath and grabbed him by the shoulders, but he only began to sob even louder. 

 

\- Then why are you doing it!? Why do you live like that!? - I tried to speak to him. 

 

\- So what the fuck can I do!? - he shouted, sitting on the edge of the bed, and I automatically crouched in front of him, holding his hands so he wouldn't hurt himself or me. - Nini is sick. I have to take him to dialysis three times a week, which costs a lot of money. My mother left me half a million debt after she shot herself. I couldn't even finish high school because I had to leave the lessons to take care of the infant. Who will hire someone with lower secondary education? The mafia has been on my tail for three years. The only thing I can do is selling my body. So what else should I do, doctor? Apply to a medical university? Life isn't as wonderful as you think. - the man sobbed even more, and I simply didn't know what to do. I hugged him to myself, even though he was pushing me away from the beginning, and for a moment I let him just cry, wondering what to do next because I didn't foresee such a turn of events. 

 

\- What is your name? - I separate him from me, handing him the tissues to wipe his tearful face. 

 

\- Kim Jongdae. - he hiccuped. 

 

\- How old are you? 

 

\- 23 - he muttered under his breath. 

 

\- My name is Park Chanyeol and I'm 28 years old. - I introduced myself calmly. - I want to apologize to you. To really apologize. - I grabbed his bruised hands into my larger ones and forced him to look into my eyes. - I made a mistake. I behaved like the worst fuckhead and I judged you, without knowing anything about your life. I apologize to you for it with all my heart. I'm a divorcé, and you just reminded me, because of what you're doing, of my ex-wife who was sleeping around with the whole city, and I started to hate you. Except she didn't do it by force. I'm ashamed. However, I'd like to change it, not out of pity or to silence my conscience. I want to help you because you deserve a better life, Jongdae. You and your little brother deserve better. - I smiled slightly when I was able to see a change in his gaze. It wasn't so hopeless and desperate anymore. 

 

\- What would I have to do for you? I have no strength for any perversions. - he asked, and I immediately shook my head. 

 

\- Nothing that went through your mind. - I said emphatically, putting a dot on his current way of life. - I need a secretary. You'll sort the documents of my patients and take care of the order in my office. If you feel good, you will welcome my guests, what do you say? - I proposed. 

 

\- And what if I won't handle it? - he asked timidly and it was obvious that he was seriously considering this offer. 

 

\- We'll find you another job then, but you will never go back to what you've done so far. I promise you that. I'll pay you weekly so that you can take the boy on dialysis. I can arrange as a doctor, half of the funding for his treatment. Every other week, you'll get a double salary so you can pay off your debt at the same time. Sell a house too. You'll gain some two hundred thousand in addition. - I convinced him that the deal I'm proposing is honest. 

 

\- Where will we go with Nini when I sell a house!? - he asked immediately with a terrified look. 

 

\- You can stay here. I live alone, I practically use only the ground floor. You and your brother can take the upper room with the bathroom. I promise I won't go upstairs without your permission. I won't touch or use you. You can resign and leave at any time. - despite my arguments, Jongdae still looked as if he hesitated. 

 

\- How about you ... how will I pay you? Do you want me to sleep with you? - he said, not looking in my eyes, afraid, that there was a trap behind all of this. 

 

\- No, Jongdae, absolutely not. - I squeezed his hands. - It's enough that you will work honestly for me and promise that you'll never go back to the street. - I looked him straight in his eyes, forcing him to make a decision. 

 

\- Agreed. - he said after a few minutes, and because of happiness, I crushed him in my grasp. 

  

 

*********

 

 

This is how our adventure began. Two days later, as Jongdae felt better, we went to his home to pack up the most necessary things so they could move into me. I was shocked at the poverty in which these two have lived so far. Their house had one room connected to the kitchen, there was an old folding couch, on which both brothers slept. There was a wooden table next to it, serving as a dining room and a chest of drawers, fitting all the clothes of the two. The bathroom was separated from the kitchen by a curtain. There was neither a washing machine nor a sink in it. It had only a toilet, next to which was a large bowl, used for bathing and daily washing. Chanyeol seeing this was afraid that they can fail to sell a house, which looked more like a hovel than a place to live. 

 

They left it after a short time, and Park saw, with such a big relief, Jongdae closed the door of his old home. When they returned to the doctor's house, Nini was playing happily on the carpet in the living room, arranging the houses of cards, that his brother had given him earlier. The boy lacked decent toys because Jongdae couldn't afford to buy them, so Chanyeol decided that when he is in the town, he'll do a nice surprise for the boy. 

 

They spent the rest of the day almost alone because Jongdae needed time to get to know a new home and adapt to a new life. It wasn't until the evening that he and Nini went downstairs to join Chanyeol during dinner. Later, they went back to their rooms again, and Chanyeol was glad, that for the first time in a few days, he'll be able to spend the night peacefully. 

  

 

*********

 

It's been several weeks since Jongdae moved to Chanyeol. At first, the gentlemen seemed to be unable to get used to each other presence, but they quickly overcame this problem. Just like Chanyeol thought, the younger man was doing great in his new job. He was very thorough and organized. His desk and document cupboard had never been so tidy before. The doctor could say that without Jongdae he couldn't deal with his work anymore. The boy was also good at registering patients, keeping their records or welcoming them when they came to visit. There were, however, unpleasant situations, because it was impossible to hide in a small town, what the boy was doing before, and where he works now. Chanyeol straightened the rumors that spread about him for every opportunity he had. He patiently explained to people why he hired a young man with such a past, but without telling anyone the whole truth behind Jongdae life. 

 

Chanyeol himself became attached to the presence of two brothers so much, that he couldn't imagine what his life would look like, without them. He liked the fact, that when he was coming home, little Jongin was jumping in his arms, telling him, what he built of the blocks, that Chanyeol'd recently bought him. He also took pleasure in spending time with Jongdae, whom he had the opportunity to get to know each day, better. They'd wake up at similar hours and Jongdae'd prepare breakfast for everyone, which they eat together in a large doctor's kitchen. Then Chanyeol began his work, and afterward, he'd take the brothers to the hospital, so little Nini could have dialysis. In the meantime, he'd allow himself to have a walk with Jongdae in the park, take him for a cake in a cafe or for ice cream. 

 

Their relationship was growing more and more and you could catch Chanyeol looking at the younger one when he sorted the files on the shelves, played with Nini or read his favorite book. Park, despite the desire to move to a higher level of relationship, refrained in accordance with the promise he made to the younger. Jongdae, however, wasn't stupid and could see the quiet advances of his admirer. In spite of everything, Jongdae didn't want to give him signs that he was equally interested in him, because he was afraid that Chanyeol was infatuated with him, only because of the lack of an earlier company. He began to feel more confident, smiling more often and eager to leave the house. With Chanyeol at his side, he felt safe and appreciated. Jongdae wanted it to be that way forever. 

 

Everything must end sometime and it also happened when one day, an old friend, Bang Dongwoo, visited the doctor's home. In unaware of anything, Jongdae went into the living room when Chanyeol asked him, and immediately regretted it. 

 

 

\- Dongwo, meet Jongdae. - The doctor proudly introduced Jongdae as if he were at least his partner. Dae, however, felt weak when he looked more closely at the man's face. Before his eyes flew memories of a few months ago, and he quickly remembered the guy who was the most brutal to him. 

 

\- Will you keep us company Chennie? - the other asked, reaching out to Jongdae, but he took a step back.

 

\- I'm sorry, but I have to do something. - apologizing to Chanyeol, Jongdae left the room, almost running out of it. He locked himself in the first room he was able to hide, and he felt that his heart would pop out of his chest at any moment. Tears came to his eyes and he felt horrible because he knew he wouldn’t avoid the questions from Chanyeol. The thought of what Dongwoo would say about him gave him no peace and he didn’t notice when he started to walk around the room, muttering unintelligible words under his nose. He stopped, only when he saw the door opening and the nightmare of his dreams entered the room, closing it behind him. 

 

\- Don’t even try to shout. - the disgusting man turned to him, coming closer than he should. - You thought you ran away, Chennie? Someone who started on the street always belongs to it. - he said through his yellowed teeth, grabbing Jongdae's buttock. The boy jerked back, trying to get away from the man as far as possible. 

 

\- What do you want from me? - Jongdae said in an uneasy voice, afraid. 

 

\- You know what. In the end, I was your regular client, wasn’t I? - the other smiled maliciously.

 

\- You are crazy, you bloody fucker! After what you had done to me, you only deserve a kick in the junk. - Jongdae shouted, and he regretted it when icy hands closed on his neck. 

 

\- You want to play, good! - the man released the boy, and Jongdae fell to the floor, catching his breath. - I can call Chanyeol and tell him that I've just caught you rifled through his things and stopped you from stealing. - he said, pulling several hundred banknotes from his suit. - I might not do this, but you know what I want in return. Your choice, Chennie. - he smiled mockingly again, but the boy had already made his decision. 

 

\- Call him, go ahead! - He said. - I prefer him to throw me out of the house than to come back to you again. You want someone to give you a head, go to the brothel, I'm done with it! - he shouted straight in his face and saw Dongwoo raising his hand to hit him when the door cracked open. 

 

\- Don't you dare to touch him! - Chanyeol shouted, and the younger one was relieved. A moment later, his savior got rid of the unwanted guest, throwing him out of the house with a beaten face. 

 

Jongdae stayed inside, still shaking from the shock. He heard Chanyeol return home, but the elder didn’t come to see if he was okay. The boy guessed that probably after what he had heard, their contract would probably no longer be valid. He sat for a moment until he wiped away tears and went to the living room to talk to the doctor. He found Chanyeol sitting with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, and thought for a moment about turning back. The man, however, caught his person and gestured for him, to come closer. Jongdae was a little afraid because he didn’t trust drinkers. They were able to turn into the greatest beasts under the influence of alcohol, but a longer acquaintance with Chanyeol made Dae decide, to give him a chance. 

 

\- I was so proud of you. - Chanyeol started, and Jongdae decided to remain silent and listen carefully until the elder finished speaking. - As soon as this punk call you in a strange way, I knew something was wrong, but I wanted to see what decision you'd make and when I heard what you were saying, I felt such happiness. - Park turned to Jongdae, putting a hand on his cheek. - When I came home, I wanted to run to you, throw you on the bed, undress you, kiss you, make love to you, show you that you are wonderful! - Dae blushed at all these words, and couldn't keep eye contact with elder. - I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry that you had to go through this. I promise you'll never see his face again. - Chanyeol began to stroke the younger one's cheek, as gently as if made of fragile porcelain. - From now on, when you meet someone from your past, tell me right away. I will dispose anyone out, who has ever hurt you. - Jongdae was touched by the sweet chatter of Chanyeol who, being under the slight influence of alcohol, finally found the courage to tell him everything he thought and felt. 

 

\- I promise. - Jongdae replied, for the first time exposing his teeth in a beautiful smile, which made Chanyeol jaw drop. 

 

\- May I kiss you? - He asked. 

 

\- I thought you would never ask. - Dae replied, and after a moment he felt the warm lips of Chanyeol, which tasted a bit of whiskey. A shy kiss turned into the hotter ones, and Dae let older lift him off the couch and move them into Chanyeol’s bedroom. 

 

 

Chanyeol laid the younger gently on the bed and leaned back slightly to take a closer look at Jongdae's face. The boy had flushed cheeks, and his eyes were shining under the influence of a warm and affectionate look from an older man. His lips, slightly extended, let out trembling breaths, and small hands were clenching on his shoulders. Chanyeol believed that he hadn’t met a beautiful being in his whole life. He leaned over the younger and grabbed between his teeth Jongdae's lower lip, gently biting it, only to let it out in a moment and moisten it by the tip of his tongue. Chanyeol connected their lips in a kiss, guiding it all the time. He caressed his palate, swallowing his quiet sighs. When they separated with each other, Chanyeol took Jongdae to a hug and rested his forehead on the forehead of the other. 

 

 

\- Why did you stop? - asked the younger. 

 

\- I don’t want to hurt you. - Chanyeol whispered, placing a kiss on the temple of the smaller one. 

 

\- You won’t hurt me. You would never do. - Dae pulled him to a kiss, wrapping his legs around the older waist. 

 

 

It was enough for the Park to understand that there is nothing to fear. Slowly, he began to wander over the body of a smaller man, allowing himself to study its shapes. Jongdae slowly started unbuttoning Park's shirt, button behind the button. Chanyeol at the same time got rid of his hoodie, and the upper outfit of both men rested on the floor after a while. Dae was embarrassed about his body and the numerous scars that were on him. Since he started selling his body, he never looked at himself in the mirror again. He felt abhorred to himself and was afraid that the elder would think the same about him. Chanyeol, however, didn't allow him to think about it for too long and began to distract his attention with tiny kisses, on the neck, collarbones slowly began to descend to the flat stomach to leave some nice hickeys on it. Chanyeol knew how self-conscious Jongdae was, so he would come back to his lips to whisper how beautiful Jongdae is in his eyes. 

 

Chanyeol, satisfied with his work, went lower, reaching for the younger belt. The man as if burned shook off his hands and pretended that he wanted Yeol to undress first. The elder, however, decided to act according to his will and pulled off his pants and underwear, showing his aroused member. Now Jongdae also had no choice but to get rid of the last layer of clothes. However, he did it very slowly, trying to cover as much of his crotch as possible. He couldn’t understand how it was that he hadn’t felt fear in front of all these men he slept with, but when he was here, alone with Chanyeol, he felt shameful and embarrassed. He tried to calm down and after a few deep breaths, he found the strength to lie back on the bed. His body was stiff, though, and he was clenching his eyelids, not wanting to see Chanyeol’s eyes. 

 

Chanyeol, however, began gently stroking his skin. Starting from the calves, he made small kisses on it, adoring every piece of him. That was what made Jongdae unable to calm down. He was always taught to grit his teeth, give pleasure and satisfy others. However, he didn't know how to behave, when it came to him, to feel the pleasure. Jongdae had only felt pain and humiliation during sex all these years. So when he was with Chanyeol, and for the first time he started to feel pleasure, joy, maybe even love, he didn't know what to do. Therefore, before he could notice, he was crying. He cried, like a small child, until his body shook and the elder had to stop to embrace him and shelter him in his arms. 

 

 

\- Why are you so good to me? - Jongdae sobbed, not understanding how someone can admire his body so much. He was dirty. Obnoxious and defiled. 

 

\- Because you deserve it, honey. - Chanyeol replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. - Let me show you how beautiful you are. - he added, kissing him affectionately. 

 

 

Not allowing Jongdae to sadden more, Park returned to caressing his body. This time he stopped at the man's thighs, which were covered with scars from burns. He stared at them for a moment, then marked them with a line of wet kisses. He wasn't disgusted by all those scars or wounds. On the contrary, thanks to them, he felt even more love for Jongdae and gratitude for allowing him to see him in such a sensitive state. Chanyeol was a doctor and he knew how strongly such events could affect the human psyche. However, he wanted to prove to Jongdae that in his eyes he was the bravest person he knows. 

 

When he finished working on the younger thighs, he decided to focus on his member. Dae was much smaller than he, but Chanyeol wasn't bothered at all. He grabbed Jongdae's member at the base and ran the tongue to the very tip of his length, hooking the lower vein. The moans that came out of Jongdae's lips were like honey for a sore throat. He repeated the action once more, until he absorbed it completely, moving his head briskly. With his free hand, he massaged the younger balls to increase pleasure. When he felt that Dae was close, he moved away, licking his lips lasciviously. Despite the charming pout that appeared on the younger face, Chanyeol decided not to end their love romps yet. He straightened up on the bed to reach into the bedside table from which he pulled out a condom and lubricant. 

 

At first, Chanyeol moistened his fingers with a lubricant to direct them towards the younger's entrance. Jongdae, however, turned out to be still shy, so with his free hand, Chanyeol had to separate his thighs to put the first finger in. When Dae let him know that he was okay, the man added another, slightly moving it and stretching the inside of the smaller one. Then he wanted to put on a condom, but Dae interrupted him by taking the pack from his hand. Jongdae skilfully opened them with his teeth, then pulled the latex onto the swollen member of Chanyeol. Grasping for a plastic bottle, he spilled some of its contents into his hands and moved them after the older man's penis, which made him gave a happy groan.  

 

When he was sure he was ready, he laid back comfortably on the bed, widening his legs as best he could to give Chanyeol the best access to himself. Unfortunately, he didn't avoid blushing, but the older man kissed his cheek and holding him by one of his hands, he slowly entered him. Jongdae arched his back, feeling Chanyeol's member stretching his inside. He shivered because he was shocked that something he had connoted with suffering, now was giving him so much pleasure. A satisfied moan left his lips as Chanyeol began to move slowly in him. 

 

Jongdae was happy and for the first time, he could enjoy sex. He'd have risk calling it making love because what he felt when Chanyeol was whispering love words in his ear, squeezing his hand at the same time wasn't just ordinary excitement. For the first time in his life, Jongdae felt love. And he certainly didn't want it to be the last time, so as soon as he felt he was close, he hugged Chanyeol and stole his kiss from surprise, confessing love to him as he reached his first real orgasm, unforced by others. The elder finished shortly after him and the two men began to lazily kiss each other, whispering to each other. 

 

Park pulled out of him a moment later, and after throwing a used condom into the bin, he returned to his lover in bed. Then he pulled Jongdae to his chest and brushed his brown curls, watching as the man he loves fell asleep, exhausted, with his head on his shoulder. 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was happy that despite a failed marriage, he managed to build a happy ending with someone he didn't expect to connect with. 

  

Jongdae was grateful that he got a second chance from life and would be able to start again with Nini, knowing that Park Chanyeol would always be at his side, ready to help them with adversities. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you like it, because I want to know what you think about it! Thank you!


End file.
